


Roommate Blues

by Glinda



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Hot Weather, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is in heat and its times like this when ‘look don’t touch’ regarding roommates bites hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)‘s November mini-challenge: ‘new kinks’ in this case ‘body alteration/injury’ (I looked up the kinkwiki entry on this kink and there was a clip from Dark Angel and I was all ‘oooh hello Dark Angel femslash’.)

It’s hardly the first time that Original Cindy has seen Max in heat. This is just the first time that she’s seen it and known what she was looking at. Max has been climbing the walls for the last twenty-four hours, flirting with everyone in sight, properly on the prowl. Original Cindy can believe all the stuff about the cat DNA tonight, the way Max moves, lithe and powerful, sliding out the window to go for a midnight stroll over the rooftops. She looks good, all instinct and so at ease in her own skin; making Original Cindy think thoughts she shouldn’t about her best girl. A little bit of Original Cindy kicks back at the underlying guilt she feels, Max is a beautiful girl, there’s no sin in looking, normally she wouldn’t think twice about telling Max how good she looks. Has told her a fair few times that she’s wasted on straight guys. Yet this is different, Max is different like this. When Max focuses, its almost like she’s snapping out of a trance, she gets this look that’s two thirds revulsion one third annoyance. Max is at war with her body, Cindy thinks, she can’t stand the way it does things she can’t control. Cindy’s quite sure its all tied up in Max’s issues with Manticore and her fellow X5s but it still breaks Cindy’s heart a little that Max is twisted up inside her head enough that she can be revolted by her own DNA.

It’s not like Max to feel shame about sex. She sleeps with people or doesn’t sleep with them as the whim or their attitude takes her. She’s straight up with her apologies if she thinks you deserve it and devil may care if she thinks you don’t. She owns her failings just the same as her skills; Max and shame are strangers most days. They’re pretty alike in some ways, for all they’re so different in others. Cindy’s always liked that, it took her a lot of work to swap shame out for pride and knows how hard a walk that is to do alone. Doesn’t mean teaching Max not to be ashamed about being in heat will be any easier.

The night’s got hot and muggy, not a breath of wind, so Cindy’s awake when Max returns from her rooftop stroll. Max is sprawled all over the couch, in vest top and cut off shorts, clearly too warm for her earlier rooftop exploring outfit. Max is sweating like she’s got a fever - which sends Cindy to the kitchen for a cold flannel out of instinct – and keening quietly to herself. Making a noise that sounds to Cindy’s ears like it’s caught between desire and distress.

“Girl, I can practically smell the pheromones coming off you, does the heat make you worse?” Cindy asks as she sits down beside Max and lays one of the flannels over her forehead.

“Always, horny in summer, being in heat just makes it worse,” murmurs Max, still half-embarrassed about talking about this.

Cindy strokes the other flannel gently up and down Max’s arm. It’s strange, Cindy thinks, that normally Max being all feverish and needy makes her all protective of Max. Yet right now all Cindy can think of is the way Max’s top clings in all the right places, the way the muscles in her legs flex as she stretches out further, what she’d like to do to the pert nipples that are showing through her top. Almost as though she could hear Cindy’s thoughts Max speaks again.

“I’m going to have to ask you to stop soon,” Max comments reluctantly.

“Why, you getting cold,” asks Cindy playing innocent for the moment.

“No,” Max pauses and laughs a little, “because that’s really good and I’m starting to forget why it would be a monumentally bad idea to beg you to just touch me.”

“I’m going to presume that touching yourself doesn’t cut it then” asks Cindy, avoiding the matter at hand for a moment, “it has to be someone else?”

“My life couldn’t be that simple,” sighs Max. Leaning into every accidental brush of Cindy’s fingers against her skin, hips canting almost unconsciously.

Cindy waits for Max to snap back into focus, stroking the flannel up and down her arms all while, and makes her proposal before the horror/flight response can kick in properly. Reassuring Max that she’s Cindy’s friend and a very beautiful woman, that she’s quite happy to help her out, but only if it won’t mess with her head. Cindy watches as Max considers her, figures this is what people mean when they say ‘looking at someone in a new light’. She sees the moment when Max decides to trust Cindy’s judgment and gives herself over to her desires. Cindy slides the flannel over the strap and across Max’s cleavage, causing her friend to shiver in what she’s pretty sure is a good way. Max stops her continuing by grabbing her hand but it turns out its only so she can remove her top and Cindy has her work cut out not to grin devilishly as she continues the flannel’s planned path with her tongue. The unrestrained groan of pleasure this produces, ruins her plans and Cindy grins gleefully against Max’s breasts. However, Max’s hips are canting upwards in an unspoken request so Cindy gets back to the task in hand, of touching her everywhere.

A couple of hours later, with a sleeping and sated Max curled around her, all Cindy can think is that its been far too long since she’d been ravished that thoroughly. There’s still a good chunk of her plan to work out and put into action but for now Cindy is content to enjoy the after glow.

Things are a little awkward in the kitchen the following morning, but Cindy just breezes on through it. Teases and flatters her room-mate just the same as always; offering comfort and cynicism by turns like any other morning. Max relaxes pretty quickly after that, seeming to pick up on Cindy’s unspoken reassurance, that nothing’s changed, everything is fine, and nothing’s been ruined. They’re back into their routine within a week and by the time Max has another fit, she feels secure enough to curl up in Cindy’s lap and let herself be petted like a cat.

Cindy reckons she’s made a good start with this one and makes her plans for next time Max is in heat.  



End file.
